Number Days
by GoingUpInSmoke
Summary: With my character in place of the generic one in Pacthesis' sim date, Number Days. Rated T for occasional language. Eventual Lena/Bryce. Eventual OC/?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a game by Pacthesis. I don't know who Sophie will end up with but you can leave suggestions. In the later chapters I will experiment with doing different character's POVS. Hope you enjoy :)

Hello, my name is Sophie Melephant. I'm sixteen-years-old and a Scorpio. I have brown hair and green eyes, I'm pale, and I guess I'm pretty short. That's really are there is to me. You could say that I watch a lot of movies, but really just enough to know that the amusement park is probably the worst place to get trapped. At least it's not abandoned. Everyone else just sort of vanished and a glass wall appeared around the entire park, obviously the work of an intelligent species, more intelligent than a human that is. That thought wasn't too comforting. I took in a deep breath.

"HEY!" I shouted, bending over some. There was no response. I thought it was usually a group that were stuck in horror movies. Too bad this is real life. I wondered if this, the front entrance, was the only exit. If not the others are probably blocked off too, I did say this was caused by _intelligent _beings. It was while I was contemplating this that my phone vibrated in my pants pocket. I didn't have any service but that didn't stop Mr. Ominois-Unknown-Number:

_Your time here will end when your number reaches zero._

I guess this meant there were other people here after all. I just hoped this wasn't some kind of modern Hunger Games. My phone flashed and the number 12 appeared over my phone wallpaper, still the generic water bubbles. Why 12? Maybe there's 12 people here and it's being literal, our time will end because at 0 we'd all be _dead_.

"Huh. Your number's much lower than mine" A guy my age with blonde hair, and standing much too close to me, commented. I screamed and jumped backwards, pretty sure that I just had a mini-heart-attack.

"Chill..." The boy said, clearly not off-put by my reaction or that we were stuck in an amusement park. "I'm Thane."

"I'm Sophie" I sighed, aware that horror-movie monsters didn't always appear as monsters. "You're...stuck here too?"

"Yeah"

"Have you been here long?"

"Just a few hours, I think"

"Really? I just got 'here'" And I was pretty sure Thane was the most anti-social guy I've ever met.

"Weird"

"I spent the whole day here with my friends. I was about to leave with them. Now they're gone" Another sigh out of both boredom and loss. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to go on the grand opening day..."

"Same for me. I was working in the arcade. Right as my shift was about to end everybody disappeared." Thane's expression finally changed into something more suitable for this situation. "...It's nice to be actually talking to someone now."

"Yeah..." I nodded, surprised at the change of conversation-dominance.

"I did run into this other guy, but he didn't want anything to do with me. I already went around the whole perimete of the park...it's all blocked by glass. He wouldn't listen to me though." 3 people confirmed, then. "I saw the number on his phone. 22" Hmm. "And yours is 12...I wonder why my number is higher" Maybe because I'll die first? "But the real question is what the numbers represent. Days, hours...or maybe achievements of some sort." People didn't seem very likely anymore. "Guess we'll have to figure it out.'

"Uh huh" I nodded, glad that was done with.

"Are you tired?" Thane asked, examining my face. I was about to deny it when a yawn betrayed me.

"Kind of" I shrugged. No big deal, just didn't sleep at all last night.

"You can rest at the cafe. I'm going to check some things. I'll meet you there later." A slightly suspicious statement, but I was too tired to care.

"Okay"

"See you later" Then off he went, leaving me to find my way to the cafe. After ending up at the carousel for the hundredth time, I consulted with the map I had grabbed on the way in. Turns out the cafe happens to be _right next to the carousel._ Too exhausted to even mentally kick myself, I wandered over to the cafe and found two other people Thane must have missed. One was a petite blonde girl with a hat and the other was a brunette male in a sweater-vest.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprised at the company.

"Hi!" The boy greeted happily, almost _too _happily. "My name is Bryce. What's yours?" Okay, Bryce isn't exactly an intimidating name. I think he's clean.

"Sophie" I said, happy for my movie knowledge.

"Nice to meet you, Sophie" I almost expected him to shake my hand.

"So...you're...?" I could feel my eyes droop with each word.

"Trapped in this amusement park, like you? Yeah...bummer, right?" Bryce didn't look to bummed though, which put him back on my suspicious-people-list. "But I'm glad you arrived. The more the merrier, I say"

"Then I hope more people don't come" I mumbled then loudly said "So..who's that?" and pointed towards the blonde girl, still sitting at the booth like a statue.

"I have no idea. She's been there ever since I got here. She won't talk to me either. I hope I didn't offend her or something" Bryce looked over at the girl with a smile but he was ignored.

"Um, hello" I said, walking over to her. Here I could see that she wasn't sitting but standing between the table and the seats. "What's your name?" I stared at her, we were about eye-level. There was a moment of silence were no one said anything and Bryce just sort-of smiled at the wall.

"Lena" She whispered, tipping the brim of her pink hat over her eyes.

"Huh?" I asked, not sure what she was saying

"My name." She clarified.

"Oh!" Lena was what she said. "I'm Sophie" Then the silence fell again. "Um, Lena?" After a moment I gave up and walked back to Bryce. "Weird. She stopped talking."

"You did a lot better than me. She actually said something to you!" He grinned "Man, what a day it's been. I will sleep well tonight!"

"How can you be so...at ease in a situation like this?" I half-snapped, I was supposed to be resting but instead I get to hang out with Mr. Future-Therapist and Miss. Shy-Blonde-Girl.

"Actually, I was freaking out earlier, but now I'm not alone anymore. So I can relax" His emerald eyes practically twinkled. He was...pretty sweet. I would probably like him more once I got some shut-eye. "We'll get through this together, right?"

"Y-yeah" I said and actually smiled. The child-like side to Bryce spoke maternal side all women had.

"Leave me alone!" A voice yelled and we all turned our heads, even Leda. So I guess the grand total is 5, unless someone else is still out there.

"Just listen to me!" Another voice cried. Number 6? Thane ran in after a stranger, putting the total back at 5.

"I don't need your help!" The new boy was wearing a green hoodie and had light brown hair.

"Oh, Sophie" Thane sighed, noticing me.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking charge and feeling like a mother breaking up a fight.

"I'm chasing a nincompoop" Thane announced, shaking his head. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Who's a nincompoop?!" Green-Hoodie yelled, obviously not seeing the humor in the other boy's words...or rather word.

"Huh? Who's the sweater vest?" Thane asked, ignoring Green-Hoodie.

"That's Bryce" I told him

"Yo" The brunette greeted, apparently getting merrier.

"Who's this guy?" I pointed to Green-Hoodie, who had look of a wronged child, complete with the crossed-arms.

"I don't know" Thane sighed, making me wonder who's sighed the most since we got stuck here, me or him.

"Who are you people?!" Green-Hoodie looked around, still yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Name listing, go!" Bryce announced, going into therapist-mode.

"Thane!"

"Sophie!"

"...Lena"

"Spencer!"

"Bob!" Wait...what?

"That's not your name!" I really wished I had a pillow to throw at him. No one else seemed that amused either...just Bryce, laughing away. Thane, who clearly didn't sign up for this, took out his phone and got down to business and the rest of us followed suit.

"So, everyone here got that creepy text..." He said it as if he already knew this to be true "And all of our phones display a weird number instead of the time now."

"Thane's number is 29, Sophie's is 12, Spencer's is 22, Lena's 20, and mine is 17" Bryce interrupted, finally not smiling.

"Why is my number the highest...?" Thane asked

"I wonder why mine's the lowest..." I added, wondering if Mr. Future-Therapist had an interpretation he'd like to share.

"God, why am I so tired?" Spencer yawned "It's not even that late..." He stretched, almost hitting him in the head with his phone.

"I actually feel pretty tired too..." I added while ducking.

"C'mon, I worked the whole day and I still have energy." Thane chastised.

"Crap. Hold on a second" Spencer hurried and plugged his phone in to charge.

"Hmm, I feel just fine." Bryce still wasn't smiling, but his eyes did look refreshed.

"I just noticed something..." Spencer called from the corner, "Our numbers...they add up to 100..."

"You're right" Thane confirmed "but does that mean anything?"

"Of course it does! It has to!" Spencer snapped.

"You can't assume something just like that" Mr. Future-Professor pointed out, to the displeasure of Mr. Angst.

"I don't care what you think!" Spencer folded his arms again and I almost expected him to stick out his tongue too.

"Hey, hey. Let's go find a place where we can all rest for the night. We can think more about this tomorrow." Bryce was back to smiling and went back to his role of therapist.

"Sleep? Now? Are you kidding? There's still daylight out." Spencer wasn't yelling anymore but he still wasn't happy.

"Didn't you say you were tired?" Bryce asked, his smiling fading once more.

"I...did...OH!" Spencer exclaimed, making everyone jump.

"For real?! Really!?" Thane yelled

"That's too freaky!" Spencer peered at his phone the way I do when I play Akinator, surprised but mostly curious.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sophie, let me see your phone." Spencer held out his hand, calming down. I handed it over and he replaced his with mine at the charger.

"Well?" He asked

"I feel kind of weird." It felt like I just drank a Monster but the energy was coming more slowly.

"Do you...feel like tired?" Spencer asked hesitantly. I examined my body for a moment before a felt it.

"Oh my god!" I shouted and laughed.

"So the battery life of our phones correlate with our own energy..." Thane clarified for Bryce and Lena.

"That really is freaky..." ...And would make a great movie.

"I don't know what's going on, but we all need to be careful with our phones" Thane informed us as if it wasn't obvious.

"No shit, Sherlock" And here's Spencer, saying what we were all thinking.

"Good thing I brought my phone charger" I put in, hoping to distract Thane from retorting.

"I'm out of luck" Bryce laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They sell them at the cinema" Thane informed him.

"R-really?" Bryce asked like his mother just told him Christmas wasn't _really_ cancelled.

"I tried stealing some popcorn from there, but the doors kept me locked in until I put change on the counter." Thane took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt.

"The hell is with this place?" Spencer asked like he just found a frog in his shoe. "Let's focus on finding a way out of here. We don't have to worry about out numbers as long as they don't drop to zero."

"Yeah..." I agreed, anxious to get my phone back and reassure myself that my number hadn't changed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to let you guys know, I also have a Chrono Days Fanfiction so check that out :)

~Sophie's POV~

I decided to explore the area, I mean, if I'm going to be here for a while, I might as well make sure I don't get lost. No one wants to be the horror victim who gets killed for backing herself into a corner. I checked out the gift shop first even though I didn't have any money, my friends and I decided that we should just keep all the money together so we wouldn't constantly have to count each time and add together. Quite stupid in hindsight. I only briefly thought of stealing, when or if things ever got back to normal, I wouldn't want anyone to come back to missing merchandise. I did find a penny, maybe I'll eventually have enough for a sticker book. While there was an outlet, I charged up my phone to 90% full battery, which would have to do for now, and continued my exploration.

I thought I saw some movement over by the bathrooms and wandered over there, well aware that this is where I would get my intestines ripped out in any respectable scary movie. Instead I found Thane, Bryce, and Spencer crowding around what looked like a mini-vending machine. They all turned and looked as I approached.

"Oh, it's you" Spencer said, not exactly over-joyed with my appearance.

"Wh-what is that thing?" I asked, ignoring the sullen boy. I could see now that the mini-vending-machine-type-thing was missing one of it's two wheels and the front part was coming off in a mess of wires. Also, it had a smiley face.

"Dunno. But it's some kind of machine" Thane pointed out the obvious.

"You think it could be fixed?" I asked, spinning one wheel with the ball of my foot.

"I probably could. I was in the robotics club at school" Thane was into robots, surprise, surprise. "I know the basics of electrical engineering." No one seemed that impressed.

"That's pretty impressive!" Well...except for Bryce.

"Pft. All high-school robot clubs are for wannabes" Spencer pointed out, shaking his head as if he was severely disappointed.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Thane asked, and probably would have started a fight if Bryce hadn't interjected.

"I say we fix it since we don't really have a solid plan on getting out of here yet."

"So...we're fixing it because we're all bored and have nothing better to do?" I summarized.

"Basically" Bryce agreed with his trademark smile.

"This looks like an easy fix, but I think some parts are missing." Thane ignored us both.

"Why bother trying then? It's not like the missing parts are just lying around" Spencer spread his arms and looked about, as if to prove his point.

"We won't know until we actually look" Thane snapped.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"...Hey, has anyone seen Lena?" Bryce asked, concern dripping his voice even though he maintained his smile.

"Wasn't she with you?" I asked, feeling bad for not realizing that she was the only one not here.

"She avoids me like the plague..." Bryce closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She's probably just a loner" I got the feeling that Spencer could relate.

"We should look for her too. It's safer to stick together than to stray off." Thane, once again, pointed out the obvious.

"But seriously, what if we don't find the missing parts we need for this thing?" Spencer, once again, saw the glass as half-empty.

"We'll worry about that later, Spencer" Bryce placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, which was promptly shrugged off. At that point Thane walked away and the rest of us followed suit.

~Lena's Pov~

I wasn't really sure what we were supposed to be doing. We already knew we couldn't get out, the whole amusement park was covered in glass...like a snow-globe. It would be nice if it started to snow. It made everything feel magical, like nothing could go wrong in this wonderland. I wandered over to the carousel and mounted a Bay horse who's mane appeared to be whipping in the wind. I loved Bays, they were my second favorite, my first being Paints. Looking up at the golden name-plate on the ceiling, I saw that she was called Majesty. A nice name for a pretty horse. I stroked her on the neck, the cool metal, smooth along my fingers.

I was resting my forehead on the pole coming up from Majesty's neck when my phone buzzed. I took it out of my shirt, I knew I had no signal but I still had a new text.

_Unkown: _

_when falling damp tree unveils ghost. _

_Received: Aug 26_

Hmm. That's peculiar. I peered at it, wondering if it was purely nonsensical like 'why is a raven like a writing desk' since I was pretty sure there were no trees here. Maybe it was supposed to be a puzzle. I'm pretty good at puzzles. 'Damp tree unveils ghost when falling' seemed to make the most sense. It might be purely symbolic. The ferris wheel was the highest point in the park, just like a tree would be. I figured it would have to come down to unveil...a ghost? Maybe underneath is an ancient burial ground and we have to close the park to put the spirits at peace. Satisfied with this answer, I hopped down from Majesty and continued to wander about.

"Hey, Lena!" I heard someone, Bryce?, shout and turned around out of instinct. He was looking underneath the cafe's outside table but now he was approaching me. I was eye-level with his chest. I turned around and kept walking, quickening my pace.

"Hey, where were you?" I could hear the male's footsteps behind me "We were all meeting by the bathrooms but you weren't there." The bathrooms, a great idea. I rushed over to that area, leapt over the small robot on the ground, and went into the girl's bathroom, locking the door behind me. I waited until I heard his footsteps going into the distance before I came out. I went over to the cinema and hid in one of the darkened theaters. I noticed that my face was heated, and probably had been for a while now. I figured it was the encounter that had bothered me, I shamed myself for letting myself be seen.

~Sophie's POV~

After we disbanded I got another ominous text. I opened it but otherwise ignored it. Even if they _were_ helpful in any way, I didn't think I had the brainpower to even begin to understand what they meant. However, my phone now read '14'. My number raised by two. I smiled for only a brief moment, I was farther from 0 but one (or two) others were closer. Having decided not to worry about it, I focused on getting the robot parts. I found one over by the cafe while the sun was starting to go down. This was the part I was dreading. Amusement parks are low on the list of places I would like to spend the night. Hurrying up, I found another part on the carousel, and a penny near it. I was going to look over by the gift shop when I almost literally ran into Spencer.

"I think I'm going to go walk around the whole park again. I need a break" He looked at the streetlamp rather than me.

"A break from what?" I asked, I mean, it wasn't like this was actually work and there's no way to escape the craziness.

"All of this thinking...then again, a long walk wouldn't help much, would it? I'll probably just think even more..." Spencer sighed and turned his grey eyes toward me, I felt uncomfortable. I looked at my phone to avoid having to look at him.

"I'm going to have to charge soon." I lied, I was at 70%, not exactly an emergency, but I wanted to change the subject.

"It's weird how we don't actually have to sleep anymore since we can just 'charge' ourselves. It's like we're robots."

"Maybe we are robots" I teased.

"That would be nice. Wouldn't have to bother with emotions" Spencer's gaze vanished and so did my unease.

"I'm pretty sure they just came out with a new robot movie." Not just pretty sure. I knew, I saw the midnight premiere.

"The cinema always reminds me of that one time when my stupid friends and I saw a horror movie. One of them had a large bag of popcorn and ended up spilling the whole thing when he jumped out of his seat" He scoffed and shook his head in disapproval.

"Are you the kind of guy who likes school or thinks it's lame" I asked, clearly surprising him since he looked at me again. I was prone to making random statements or questions when I didn't have a response.

"Like it? Hm. It's okay I guess." I figured he was pretty smart, it only took him a few seconds to add up all our numbers. Or maybe I'm just dumb. That was when I passed out. Apparently talking required more energy than 70% provided. When I woke up I was inside the gift shop with a t-shirt stuffed under my head as a make-shift pillow. Well, that was nice. I hung the shirt back up and charged my phone until 100%. I guess passing out just shut me down instead of regaining my energy. I saw that my number was now at **15**. I walked outside to see that Bryce had taken Spencer's place.

" Hey Evelyn" He greeted with a smile.

"Hey" I replied

"How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess"

"Good"

"Hey...Can I ask you a question?" I asked, taking a few steps towards him instinctively.

"Yeah, sure" The boy nodded.

"You came to this amusement park alone, right?"

"Yep"

"Um, why?" Bryce isn't exactly your normal boy but it didn't seem like he wouldn't have friends.

"Huh?"

"Do you really like amusement parks or something?" He wasn't really making this easy for me.

"Oh, no I came here to gather data for my project"

"What project?"

"I'm planning to major in psychology." I hit that nail on the head "Well, I just started my studies, but I already have my heart set on it. For my project, I was comparing who came her alone with others who came in groups. Many people who were here alone either looked for groups to join or other solo visitors to mingle with. Even though they were around complete strangers, they felt the need to conform to a group. They even change their behavior and opinions just to fit in with everyone else. They say that 'birds of a feather flock together', but these people were plucking their own feathers and replacing them with fake ones." Bryce went on a bit longer. I was in awe. I knew that people changed depending on who they were with, hell, I did it now and then. But Bryce actually proved it. How depressing is that?

"But then I met you guys." He interrupted my thoughts "Even though we all grouped together, none of us felt the need to change in order to fit we kept our real feathers, we all still have the ability to fly." Damn. "O-oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk that much." I think I finally saw him not smile. "It's a little weird, huh?"

"Weird people are good for the world" I told him.

"You thinks so?"

"Life would be boring if no one thought outside the box."

"True" He laughed.

We parted ways and I found six parts, all small enough to fit in both hands, and headed back to where the small robot was. Everyone else was already there and I added my parts to the small pile the others collected.

"Well, did we get everything?" Spencer asked impatiently, I almost expected him to start tapping his foot.

"We're still missing a few screws, but we should be able to get by without them." Thane was inspecting the robot along with the parts.

"Lena, you're here now." I finally noticed her standing back behind Spencer.

"Yeah, I had to tell her we were meeting here since Sweater Vest couldn't do it." Spencer rolled his eyes.

"'Couldn't?" I asked. It had seemed like Bryce liked Lena so...?

"She walks away from me whenever I try to approach her..." Bryce clarified embarrassedly. "By the way, am I the only one who got another weird text?"

"Wait, did it say something about a falling tree and ghost?" I pulled out my phone and opened to the text.

"Yeah, I got it too. Bad case of auto correct?" Thane also took out his phone.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this was also from whoever sent us the first text." Spencer said.

"I'm sure it means something..maybe it's supposed to be read a certain way" Bryce told us, and I thought I saw Lena smile.

"'Ghost unveils damp tree falling when...?" I tried.

"'Falling tree ghost when damp unveils'...?" Bryce's try.

"'Unveils damp when ghost tree falling'...?" Me again

"tsohg slievnu eert pmad gnillaf nehw'...?" Thane, of course.

"wfdtug haarnh elmevo nlpees iltnsg'...?" Spencer.

"You guys aren't even making any sense!" I scolded.

"Let's just table this for now.." Spencer sighed, Thane apparently agreed since he got to work on the robot. We all stood around awkwardly for the fe wminutes it took him to finish. The robot was up-right and with all it's parts together, it wasn't doing anything though...just...standing there.

"See? It's not even working. told you it was a waste of time." I'm pretty sure Spencer was tapped into my brain and just said everything I thought.

"Kick it or something" I suggested "Or poke it with a stick." As if it heard me, the thing beeped and it's eyes, opened?

"The name's Cashy. Nice to meet y'all." Good lord it talks.

"...Cute" Lena walked behind Spencer and Thane to pet it on the head.

"What does it do?" Spencer asked, Cashy started to spin in circles.

"I eat, sleep, drink, and party all night long with the most beautiful women." Came the robotic voice. We all stared "Nah, I wish. I'm just a robot that stores and deposits money."

"That explains the name...So you're an ATM?" I must've been going insane if I was talking to an ATM.

"That's right, Girly. Just hook me up with that charger of yours, and I'll give you cash for some of your phone's battery life."

"So that's why there was a locked safe" Thane inputed.

"You're the one that repaired me? I should sue you for sexual harassment." Cashy said, his robot voice as menacing as it could be. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Thane did not share my humor.

"You didn't get my permission to look inside and touch all my private parts, did you? Huh? Huh!?" If possible, his eyes seemed to grow bigger.

"Thane, he's right." Bryce added, patting Cashy on the head. At this point I'm pretty sure I was double over laughing. Spencer tried, and failed, to interrogate Cashy about the texts and numbers.

"Tally ho, mofos. I've got some business to take care of. If you know what I mean." He winked and rolled away, happening to go over Bryce's foot. After a short discussion on what the fuck just happened, I was delegated as the food-getter. I found Cashy outside the arcade, my number was at **12** but went to **15** after I traded my battery dollars. Weird.

A/N: Shitty ending, I know, I'm sorry:


End file.
